


Before The Night Watch

by slugsies, w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, between thriller bark and sabaody, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: wrote this for my bffs graduation happy graduation elvy ily!! <3sanji and zoro suck dicks in the infirmary what more do u want
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Before The Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomofthehoepera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/gifts).



Zoro gripped the weights in his hands and curled his biceps, counting in his head. The sun was beating down on him - Chopper would complain that he'd get heatstroke if he kept training like this - but that didn't deter him.  
1,782, 1,783, 1,784...  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sanji positively gushing over Robin and Nami as he handed them glasses of ice tea, proclaiming his love as loudly as ever. Zoro's expression remained impassive, though he mentally scowled.  
Never mind the shitty cook. He needed to focus despite the distraction.  
Zoro, of course, was the last thing on Sanji’s mind at that moment.  
Well.  
Maybe not the last thing, but his attention was currently on the ladies aboard the ship, so he paid no mind to the swordsman for the time being.  
As Robin took a sip, she gave the cook a smile.  
“Mm. Lovely.” she said softly, and went back to reading her book.  
“Thanks, Sanji.” Nami smiled up at him. He could have melted right there. Receiving compliments about his food or beverages, especially from the women, always made him feel a little bit mushy inside, and although his attention always went to the ladies first, it was a hot day, so he’d happily provide ice cold tea to the rest of his nakama.  
He poured glass after glass, and eventually figured he’d have to pour one for Zoro sooner or later, along with the little reindeer who was keeping him company.  
He wandered over with two glasses and the jug of tea, and looked down expectantly.  
“Is that tea?” Chopper asked, eyes wide.  
“Yeah. You want some?” Sanji asked.  
Chopper plodded over to the chef and reached up with little hooves to gratefully accept the glass from Sanji’s hand.  
“Oi. Marimo. You want some tea?”  
Zoro glared at Sanji. He'd lost count now. Shit.  
"Quit distracting me, shitty cook. I'm gonna have to start over now," he snapped, though admittedly he was rather thirsty.  
He sighed and looked at the chef. "...I mean, if you're offering."  
As much as he would never admit it aloud, Sanji was one of the best chefs he'd ever met and probably would ever meet. It'd be stupid to turn down the offer of tea, especially on such a warm day.  
He dropped the weights and pulled his bandana from his arm to mop up the sweat trickling down the back of his neck.  
Sanji’s eyes were trained on Zoro as he mopped up his sweat and re-tied the bandana around his muscular arm.  
The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before Sanji inwardly smacked himself and poured some tea for Zoro.  
He pushed it into the swordsman’s hand with a ghost of a smile.  
“Enjoy.” he said, and took his leave back to the galley, where he could light a cigarette and think about Zoro in peace. 

Snorting at Sanji's empty expression, Zoro had accepted the glass with a curt "thanks" and chugged the tea with a satisfied sigh when he was finished.  
Now, where was he...  
1, 2, 3...  
Why exactly had Sanji distracted him so much? He was excellent at tuning out Usopp blowing up various homemade concoctions or Luffy being as rambunctious as ever, but when it came to the cook he was useless. Well, maybe that was a bit of a strong word.  
Perhaps it was because he grated on him so much anyway. Yeah, that was it.  
Now he needed to figure out how to block him out when he was training.

Sanji entered the galley and placed the remaining tea in the fridge. No doubt Luffy would have his hands on it soon enough. That boy’s stomach was seemingly endless.  
Sanji lit a cigarette and leaned back against one of the kitchen counters.  
It was still odd, getting used to the kitchen aboard the Thousand Sunny.  
Sure, it was bigger, and better equipped, but the lounge area of the Merry had been the first kitchen outside of the Baratie that Sanji had worked in in years. Just thinking about it made his chest ache with nostalgia.  
He exhaled a large cloud of smoke that he’d been holding, and tipped his head back to close his eyes.  
So many thoughts were running through his head, it was hard to focus, but he eventually did.  
Zoro.  
It wasn’t that Sanji liked Zoro, per say, but there was no denying that the swordsman was fascinating, and strong, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it when they worked together, even with the petty comments and arguments.

Out on the lawn deck, Zoro grunted and eventually gave up with training for the moment; his mind was totally elsewhere. Stupid shitty love cook. Bastard.  
He had barely put his dumbbells away before he stormed over to the galley and shoved the door open. Sanji's visible eye snapped open and he opened his mouth, probably to chastise the swordsman for bursting into his workspace, but Zoro had no time for that.  
"Can you stop interrupting my training?" he grumbled, slamming his empty glass down on the table. "You're getting in my way."  
He had little sympathy for anyone who got in the way of his dream to become the greatest swordsman.  
Sanji looked at him for a long moment, his eyes travelling up and down Zoro’s body. Then, he spoke.  
“Huh?”  
He’d just been reminiscing, along with other things, minding his own business, and the stupid bonehead has the nerve to come in and accuse him of messing up his dumb training, or whatever?  
“I didn’t do anything, idiot.” Sanji frowned, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
Zoro was always quick to irritate, and whilst it was sometimes frustrating, it was equally as hilarious.  
Getting him riled up enough to see a vein pop in his forehead and have his collar grabbed by the swordsman as he was yelled at, well, it was almost an achievement in and of itself.  
"Shut the hell up, dumbass. Your shouting and fawning over the girls is distracting as hell," Zoro retorted, trying not to rise to the cook's irritating manner because he knew it was exactly what he wanted. "I'd've thought you'd noticed by now that they're clearly not interested!"  
It was a low blow, sure, but it was true, and maybe it would get him to shut the hell up for at least a moment or two before his foot went flying at Zoro's head (which Zoro was more than used to, anyway).  
Sanji stubbed his cigarette out on a nearby ashtray and glared at Zoro.  
“Even if that is the case, it’s still polite to serve them well!” he exclaimed, getting closer to Zoro. “You wouldn’t know what it’s like, stupid moss head.”  
Sanji’s statement was vague, and he didn’t want to expand on it. Even if Zoro was indeed open about who he did and didn’t find attractive, it felt like a low blow to bring it up in the case of an argument.  
“Maybe if you train harder, your thick skull will block out things you don’t want to hear.”  
Zoro gritted his teeth and snatched the chef by his shirt collar.  
"You think I'm not training hard enough?" he snarled, completely bypassing the infuriatingly vague statement as his anger rose at the implication that his hours upon hours of exercise and meditation weren't enough. "What the hell would you know? All you ever do is cook and drool over women!"  
Air was forced out of Sanji’s lungs as his shirt collar was grabbed and he looked at Zoro with gritted teeth.  
Their faces were inches apart and Sanji swallowed thickly, his mind scrambling for words to say.  
Zoro’s hot breath against his lips mixed with the tension of his shirt being held tightly by the swordsman was almost too much.  
He calmed himself down quickly and frowned at Zoro.  
“Complain about my cooking when you’re hungry, idiot.” he huffed, and put his hand over Zoro’s to pull it away from his collar.  
Sanji cleared his throat and adjusted himself, straightening his shirt.  
“Those endless hours of meditation don’t seem to be doing much for your temper.” he said smugly.  
Now that just wasn't fair. Zoro wanted to swing for him, make his nose bleed for a different reason than it usually did, but that would just prove Sanji's point that his temper was fuelled by the cook's stupid comments.  
"Fuck you," he spat, too riled up to think up a better come-back. He was sure Sanji would comment on that, too. "Shut the hell up."  
Nice one. He didn't even deny the chef's claim, either. He was just giving him more reasons to antagonise him.  
Sanji snorted and shook his head, lighting another cigarette.  
The two stood opposite each other in silence, save for the muffled sound of Luffy’s voice out of the main deck.  
Sanji exhaled smoke in Zoro’s direction, and the larger man wafted it away in disdain.  
“Instead of training your body, try training that brain of yours.” he said, moving past Zoro to head for the door.  
Quick as a flash, Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder. The cook quirked his eyebrow at him curiously.  
"What are you playing at?" he growled, though there was none of the usual bite in his voice; the cook's insults were certainly humbling, if nothing else. Proof that he needed to try harder.  
The smell of Sanji's cigarette tickled his nose and he furrowed his brows, focusing on the way the orange embers blinked instead of on his expression. He couldn't quite look him in the eye for whatever reason.  
Sanji looked at Zoro for a long moment and took a deep breath. He didn’t immediately shrug his hand off, but he glanced down at it, then back up at Zoro’s face.  
“You’re the one who came in here and started shouting first, marimo.” he said, though there was no edge to his voice.  
Sanji looked at Zoro a little longer, though the other man wouldn’t make eye contact with him.  
What was his deal?  
Sanji gently shrugged Zoro’s arm off of his shoulder, and brought his cigarette to his lips.  
Zoro's broad shoulders heaved with a sigh and he scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.  
"Whatever. Just don't distract me again. Or I'll kick your ass," he complained, pushing past Sanji to leave the galley despite the fact that there was plenty of room to walk around him. They were just petty. He paused before he exited. "This discussion isn't over. Meet me in the infirmary later."  
At least it would give him time to think over what the hell he was going to say to him.  
He wandered back over to the spot where he'd abandoned his weights and picked them up again, testing how heavy they were in his hands. He didn't really have the heart to train at that moment and would rather have just napped, but Sanji implying that he wasn't working hard enough was grating on him.  
Sanji had watched him leave and frowned to himself.  
Ash was collecting on the end of his cigarette as he stood still, thoughts filling his head.  
What did ‘later’ mean? Did it mean later in the afternoon, or the evening? Or late at night when everyone would be in bed save for whoever was on watch?  
Sanji ashed his cigarette in the ashtray and ran his free hand through his hair.  
Stupid moss head. 

The rest of the day continued pretty normally, with the exception of Luffy almost launching himself off of the ship after Usopp accidentally dropped something over the side.  
Thankfully Robin caught him without having to pay much attention, and the day went on.  
Zoro had been training ever since he’d left the kitchen, much to the dismay of Chopper, who’d repeatedly told him that it was far too hot for him to be training out on the deck with no shirt on.  
Unfortunately for Chopper, Zoro was too deep into his exercise to listen, so the little reindeer just frowned at him and left with a ‘don’t say I didn’t warn you!’.  
Zoro knew the tiny doctor meant well, but his training came first - before his physical health, much to his detriment.  
He could feel his skin prickling with the heat of the sun and his forehead tickled as a bead of sweat dripped down it, though he didn't let these factors distract him from his goal. No, the real thing distracting him from his goal was that god-damned cook. He couldn't put his finger on why, though; he actually hadn't seen or heard him since their minor scuffle in the galley. He couldn't tell whether that was a good or a bad thing.  
Whatever. He needed to stop wasting his attention on him.

With their night watch rota, it turned out to be Zoro’s turn to keep watch, which in the swordsman’s mind, worked out perfectly.  
Dinner was rather uneventful, save for Luffy daring Usopp to slingshot food into his mouth.  
Chopper giggled as he watched, and Robin shook her head with a fond smile.  
Sanji had prepared a roast dinner for them, which they all found agreeable, especially Luffy of course.  
“Sanji! I want more potatoes!” he called.  
Sanji smiled to himself and sure enough brought over the plate of roast potatoes to put a few on Luffy’s plate.  
Being the ever so good cook that he was, he took it upon himself to refill drinks, especially Robin and Nami’s.  
He’d give them gentle smiles and compliments as he did so, a stark comparison to how he’d fill up Zoro’s sake, if he even agreed to it, that was.  
He stood next to the man and poured the liquor into Zoro’s cup, not making eye contact, and only offered a short ‘hm’ when Zoro thanked him. 

After they were all done, Luffy cleared up everyone's left overs (with his mouth, of course), and Sanji collected the plates to clean up.  
“Thanks for dinner, bro. It was-”  
“Let me guess. Super?” Sanji offered. Franky grinned and gave his shoulder a punch, then cleared out of the galley, along with the majority of the crew.  
Brook stayed behind to pour himself a hot tea, and Chopper offered to help Sanji wash up.  
Usually, Sanji would decline and just do it himself, but Chopper’s company was enjoyable, and it wouldn’t hurt to have him around.  
Chopper stood on a stool to help with the washing up - forgetting, as usual, that he could shift forms and reach the sink with ease - and kept shooting glances at Sanji.  
Eventually he opened his mouth, though he stared quite pointedly at the soap suds foaming on the plates as he spoke.  
"How come you and Zoro fight all the time?" he asked.  
Having just been a normal reindeer once, he could recall the bulls sparring, clashing antlers together furiously in a test of strengths in order to lay their claim to a female - though he could tell that that definitely wasn't the case for Zoro and Sanji. For starters, they weren't reindeer.  
That and he had never seen Zoro once show interest in a woman, unlike Sanji who fell at their feet.  
Sanji glanced down at Chopper thoughtfully.  
That was a good question.  
In his mind, it wasn’t really fighting, per say. Just petty squabbles, like he’d have at the Baratie with his co-workers.  
Though he wouldn’t admit to being petty.  
He supposed that Chopper wouldn’t completely understand. Even if he wasn’t too much younger, he was still a lot more naive.  
“Well, it’s not really fighting.” he explained, running the sponge in his hand over the plate in his other.  
“If it was real fighting, you’d be needing to patch him up every time we argued.” he grinned at the reindeer.  
“Oh. Then why do you argue?” he asked.  
Sanji sighed and smiled at Chopper. He was so curious, though Sanji supposed it was to be expected, him being a child, along with being extremely educated and wanting to know everything that he could.  
“I suppose...sometimes we just don't get along. Sometimes we have...different ideas on how to do things.” he said.  
“It doesn’t mean that we don’t like each other. It just means that sometimes we argue. You must have argued with Doctor Kureha sometimes, right? But you still liked her.” he said, giving the plate to Chopper to dry off.  
Chopper hummed quietly in a manner that showed that he didn't fully understand, but he was willing to accept Sanji's explanation.  
He hadn't really ever fought with Doctorine - or at least, he had never fought back. It was usually just her berating him for making a stupid mistake.

Meanwhile, Zoro frowned at the door to the infirmary. He still had about an hour or two before his watch started; he could only hope that Sanji would turn up before then.  
Asshole. He was probably going to make him wait on purpose.  
He let himself in and examined the room quietly, flexing his hands subconsciously. What the hell was he going to say to him? He had meant to think about it, but he had forced himself not to think about it whilst training, and he had been too busy enjoying his sake at dinner to consider it then.  
Well. If words didn't work, the butt of a sword handle usually did.  
Sanji and Chopper finished washing up pretty quickly, and Sanji thanked the little reindeer for his help, telling him that he did a good job.  
Chopper, being Chopper, quickly got shy and blushed profusely.  
“Shut up! I’m not happy that you think I did well!”  
Sanji just rolled his eyes with a smile, and lit a cigarette.  
He glanced over at Brook and gave him a nod, which was returned, alongside a small wave, which consisted of the skeleton wiggling his fingers at Sanji.  
Now it was time to go and see what that bonehead wanted to talk about.  
Since everyone was getting ready for bed, or was already dozing off after their large portion of food, it was rather quiet.  
Sanji took a deep drag from his cigarette to calm his nerves, and stubbed it out after only taking a few drags, before heading inside. It wouldn’t do good to have a medical bay filled with smoke.  
“Hey.” Sanji said, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.  
Admittedly, the sake that Zoro had drunk in copious amounts had hindered him rather than helped him in this case. He wasn't visibly tipsy, save for his face being a little bit flushed, but his mind was racing a mile a minute when Sanji entered the room. What was it he was going to say again?  
He walked forward and prodded a finger into the chef's chest.  
"You need to keep your skirt-chasing to a minimum when I'm training," he said, his eyes a little glassy from the drink. "Otherwise, you can do what the hell you like, but just..."  
He swallowed, a light bulb moment occurring as he realised with horror just why it was so distracting when Sanji flirted with the women aboard the Sunny.  
Oh hell no.  
Sanji looked at Zoro as the man stared at the cook in shock.  
“What?” he asked, pushing Zoro’s hand away from his chest.  
“Like I said, moss brain, maybe if you trained harder you’d be able to block it out. Why should I stop serving the ladies just because you can’t mind your own business?” he asked, his arms folded defensively across his chest.  
Zoro was impossible to argue with for starters, nevermind when he was drunk.  
He was loud, obnoxious, and completely idiotic. Not to say that Sanji wasn’t, but he wasn’t the drunk one at that moment.  
"You're a fucking dumbass, shit-cook," Zoro grumbled, grabbing him by the collar with considerably less aggression than he usually would. He stroked a thumb over the cotton shirt distractedly and huffed.  
Sanji just looked at him, his eyes travelling down to Zoro’s lips quickly, then back up to his eyes.  
This was stupid. Had he wanted to talk to Sanji just to argue again and blame him for his lack of focus during training?  
Zoro had the emotional range of a marimo as well as the hair to match; speaking his true feelings wasn't something he often did, if ever. So he did the next best thing.  
After a moment of hesitation, he pulled Sanji in and smashed his lips against his. If he hated it, he could just clout him round the head with his heel and they'd never have to speak of it again.  
Sanji froze and his hands immediately went to Zoro’s shoulders, though he didn’t push him away. They were just there as a precaution.  
Zoro was kissing him.  
He was kissing him.  
Well, kissing was a bit of an overstatement.  
Their teeth clashed and Zoro was opening his mouth way too wide, his inexperience was transparent.  
Alright. Okay. Fuck.  
It was fine, he was fine, it wasn’t completely unwelcome, and Zoro was drunk.  
Sanji took a few moments to fully realize the situation, but once he did he cautiously returned Zoro’s enthusiasm.  
Was this why he’d been so heated about Sanji waiting on the ladies? Sanji has figured that it was just another reason for Zoro to be petty with him, but if it was because Zoro wanted Sanji’s attention instead, it would make sense.  
Sanji gently gave Zoro’s shoulders a push and the man backed off.  
“Dude.” Sanji breathed.  
Zoro bristled with thinly veiled embarrassment and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand agitatedly. An apology was probably in order, but since when had he ever apologised to Sanji? That would only serve to make things even weirder in his eyes.  
"Fuck off," he muttered, his gaze cast slightly to the left of the cook's head.  
What the hell had he been thinking? - Well, that was the thing. He hadn't.  
Sanji laughed and raised his eyebrows.  
“You’re telling me to fuck off?” he asked. “You wanna explain, moss head?”  
He was breathless, and his cheeks were flushed, not to mention the sheen of sweat that had risen to his skin.  
Sanji ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back against the door.  
“Is this why it’s so easy to rile you up? Still figuring things out?” he asked.  
He moved past Zoro to sit down on the infirmary bed and jog his leg nervously.  
"I'm not easy to rile up!" he snapped, ignoring the request to explain himself because he didn't have an explanation. Sanji was unfortunately right about him still figuring things out, though. He exhaled slowly. "You say that like you've got everything figured out."  
Though it wasn't a competition, he still felt like he was losing if he was behind Sanji in any aspect whatsoever.  
Sanji snorted and shook his head.  
“Of course not.” he said, looking up at Zoro from where he sat.  
He’d admit it, he didn’t have himself figured out fully. Not yet.  
He was only nineteen. What nineteen year old had themselves figured?  
“Still.” Sanji said, then went quiet. He didn’t really have anything to say.  
He knew he liked both boys and girls, he’d known since he was young, though he hadn’t grown up around many boys that he’d found attractive, whether that was due to there being no boys his age around him as he grew up, or because the ones he did know weren’t very nice looking, he wasn’t too sure.  
But Zoro.  
Zoro was very nice looking, and was his age, and setting eyes on him that day in the Baratie had felt like a punch in the face.  
He didn’t think he’d ever felt so attracted to someone before, except maybe the pretty girls that came into the Baratie with their parents, or even the parents themselves, as he got older.  
“Is that why?” Sanji asked vaguely, though he’d bet Zoro knew what he was talking about.  
Zoro rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.  
"I don't know - I guess - maybe," he replied helplessly. It felt like he had been winded by a kick to the stomach. He might have preferred it at this point, actually.  
He cleared his throat and scuffed one of his boots on the floor.  
"So," he started. "What now?"  
He had honestly expected Sanji to blow up at him for the kiss; after all, he had only ever seen him as a womaniser. The chef had never shown an inkling of interest in men, often sidelining his male crewmates in favour of helping the women.  
Sanji shrugged and the two of them stayed in silence for a few more minutes.  
Sanji moved back on the bed to prop himself up against the wall behind him.  
“We could kiss again, if you wanted?” he asked dismissively, his eyes glued to his own legs in front of him.  
Sanji had the mind to make fun of Zoro, but he kept it to himself. Maybe he could go a while without a petty comment.  
Zoro straightened up suspiciously, though he hadn't heard any of the usual teasing tone in Sanji's voice, so he grinned and nodded before climbing onto the mattress with him.  
He took a moment to admire the curve of Sanji's calves beneath his suit trousers, stroking a firm hand over one of them before leaning in to kiss him again, less aggressive than the first time he had done it.  
Sanji hummed gently and moved his hands up and around Zoro’s shoulders, The two of them tilted their heads in the opposite direction, making them bump noses.  
Sanji pulled away for a moment to let out a small laugh, and Zoro followed suit.  
“Shut up, you wanted to kiss, right?” Zoro asked teasingly.  
Sanji smiled and pressed his mouth to Zoro’s, shifting under him a little.  
“Wait, wait.” Sanji said, readjusting himself.  
“Do you want to...like, if you laid down and I could be uh, on top?” he offered.  
In any other situation, Zoro would have scoffed at the idea of Sanji being on top - figuratively, anyway - but at that moment he just nodded. The cook tried to extract himself from underneath Zoro carefully, but he was a dead weight when he was drunk and they ended up in a tangle of limbs with the swordsman almost falling off of the bed and grabbing the cook by the waist to stop himself.  
"Wait, fuck, hang on -" he snorted, rolling over to finally pull Sanji on top of him safely. Their cheeks were both flushed with laughter and mild embarrassment.  
“Dumbass.” Sanji grinned, and looked down at the swordsman as he settled on top of him.  
“Is this alright?” he asked quickly, and once he got confirmation from Zoro he lowered himself down to kiss him again, trying his best to tuck his hair behind his ear so it wouldn't flop into Zoro’s eyes.  
Zoro snorted as Sanji’s hair tickled his nose, and the cook sat back and looked down at him.  
“I’m trying.” Sanji sighed helplessly.  
“Yeah. Yeah I know, come here.” Zoro laughed, beckoning Sanji down again.  
He stroked a hand through Sanji’s hair and held it back for him as they kissed gently.  
“Shit.” Sanji sighed into Zoro’s mouth as he shifted a little, his thighs squeezing Zoro’s sides as he began to get more heated.  
Knowing that Sanji's thighs could quite easily crush him honestly had Zoro feeling rather light-headed - that and finally being able to see his full face.  
He grinned against the cook's kiss-bruised lips when he swore into his mouth and sighed, nipping at his bottom lip playfully.  
Night watch could wait. Someone else could take over if they were so bothered.  
“Shit, Zoro.” he breathed, trembling on top of his shipmate.  
“Listen, this...fuck-” he panted, slowly moving his hips against Zoro’s.  
“I’ve never…” he pushed his face into Zoro’s neck and groaned quietly.  
He was glad Zoro couldn’t see his expression in that moment, because he’d bet he looked ridiculous.  
Zoro exhaled slowly and tried to control the roll of his hips. He laughed a little breathlessly, though he quickly stopped when he felt Sanji stiffen up.  
"I know, idiot. I haven't either."  
Sanji relaxed at this admission and rubbed his cheek against Zoro's neck gently.  
The swordsman grabbed a handful of Sanji's ass and grinned to himself when he inhaled sharply.  
Sanji pulled back a little and looked down at Zoro with wet lips and flushed cheeks.  
“So um, how...what do you wanna do?” he asked, inhaling and biting his lip as Zoro continued to squeeze his ass through his slacks.  
Sanji shifted as Zoro motioned for him to sit up, and sat down properly as Zoro got off of the bed and sank to his knees in front of Sanji.  
“H-Hey...that’s, uh…”  
Zoro gave him a querying look before placing one hand on a muscular thigh and using the other to unzip his trousers.  
"'That's, uh', what?" he parroted bemusedly, his eyes twinkling playfully. "Just relax, shit-cook."  
It was actually rather endearing how nervous he'd become over the simple act of Zoro getting down on his knees.  
“Okay, alright, just…” Sanji gritted his teeth and moved his hips to let Zoro pull his trousers and underwear down.  
Zoro brushed a thumb over one of Sanji’s prominent hip bones, but didn’t say anything.  
“Be gentle, okay? I don’t even - ah!” Sanji cried out and tossed his head back as Zoro put his hot mouth on Sanji’s cock.  
The cook gripped the sheets below his hands and took a few deep breaths.  
The corner of Zoro's mouth quirked upwards, masking the fact that he was actually just the tiniest bit fucking nervous about this.  
He flicked his tongue over the head of Sanji's cock, his gaze not leaving the cook's face for a moment.  
"Is this okay?" he asked, and Sanji stared down at him, rather miffed.  
"A-And here I thought that this would shut you up -"  
Zoro's eyes crinkled with a smile and he hollowed his cheeks like he had seen in Sanji's perverted comics.  
“Oh, fuck.” Sanji swore, Zoro placed his hands on Sanji’s hips, stroking the skin there, and Sanji ran a hand through Zoro’s hair.  
“Yeah. It feels good.” he panted, his nails scratching at Zoro’s scalp.  
“Can you like...do...more?” he asked.  
“More? What more could I do?” Zoro asked with his mouth full.  
Sanji knew he could speak with a sword in his mouth, and he wouldn’t lie, this very situation had crossed his mind before, but he didn’t actually think that Zoro would be able to speak with a mouth full of -  
“Shit, shit, yeah, like that.” Sanji hissed as Zoro pushed his head further forward, taking more of Sanji into his mouth.  
Zoro's grip on Sanji's hip tightened and he sighed through his nose as the cook struggled to figure out what to do with his hands. One minute they were trailing through the swordsman's hair, the next they were clutching at the bed sheets beneath him.  
Zoro swallowed around him and the blond's hips bucked.  
"Not got a lot of self-control, huh?" he teased.  
“You say that like you know what you’re doing, dumb moss head.” he sighed, though there was no malice behind his words.  
“Can you, uh...touch like...a little lower?” he mumbled.  
It was embarrassing to confess to what he wanted to be done, but he supposed that it was normal, even if it wasn’t something he’d seen in hentai, though he supposed he’d never seen a girl get tentacle fucked by a monster either.  
His train of thought was cut short when Zoro hummed and stroked his calloused fingers over Sanji’s balls.  
The cook choked on a moan and his chest heaved.  
“Zoro…”  
Zoro 'hmm'ed teasingly, his eyes narrowed like a cat's, though he mercifully didn't say anything else.  
Sanji had said his name.  
He trailed his fingers over Sanji's sensitive body appreciatively, trying not to dwell on how oddly intimate it had felt to be called his name as opposed to 'marimo' or 'mosshead'.  
“You, uh, you want me to...?” Sanji didn’t really know what to say. ‘Touch you’? ‘Suck your cock’?  
Sanji hissed in another sharp breath through gritted teeth and moaned loudly when Zoro laughed around his cock and took it into his throat.  
Zoro considered himself lucky that he was good at keeping his breathing balanced after a long time training and meditating, otherwise he’d be struggling around the cock in his throat.  
“Dude, oh, fuck.” Sanji groaned, and glanced down to see Zoro palming himself through his trousers.  
“Hey, let...fuck, let me help you, okay?” Sanji offered.  
Zoro looked up at him and smiled.  
"Sure," he murmured, and sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with a wry smirk on his lips. "What did you have in mind?"  
He had no idea what he wanted or where to start - but he knew that he did want Sanji. He looked a sight with a blush dusting his cheeks and his wet cock laying flush against his stomach.  
“I don’t know.” Sanji breathed, and watched as Zoro palmed himself.  
“Can...Do you want me to do the same?” Sanji asked.  
Zoro snorted, but agreed with a nod.  
The two of them switched places, and Zoro pulled his trousers and underwear down unaided, as Sanji looked up at him, fisting his own cock.  
“Uh…” Sanji looked at Zoro’s dick and swallowed thickly.  
“...are you sure?” the cook asked.  
It wasn’t that Sanji wasn’t expecting it, but Zoro was...well, certainly bigger than he was, which made Sanji worry about his throat.  
"...You don't have to," Zoro reassured him, a hint of a smile twitching at his lips. It was a little bit of an ego boost, but he'd never admit that. "I can get myself off just fine."  
...Though the thought of Sanji's mouth on him made a shudder run through him involuntarily. Damn it.  
Sanji looked up at him and frowned.  
“You think I can’t do it?” he asked, obviously taking Zoro up on the challenge.  
“Didn’t say that, idiot cook.” Zoro scoffed, but groaned when Sanji cautiously licked at the head of his cock.  
“Fuck.” Zoro swore.  
He’d gotten himself off before, obviously, but something about Sanji’s mouth felt so foreign and so welcome, he had to hold himself back from thrusting right into the cooks mouth.  
It didn’t taste as good as Sanji had read about, but it wasn’t all that bad. Salty, and kind of sweaty, just like Zoro, he guessed.  
“Is that okay?” he asked, stroking Zoro’s length as he looked up at him to speak.  
"'Course it is, dumbass," he replied affectionately, reaching down to stroke a hand through Sanji's hair. A hesitant flick of the cook's tongue made him tangle his fingers into the blond locks and he struggled to hold himself back from thrusting into his mouth and making him gag.  
Most would describe him as disciplined when it came to swordsmanship, but evidently not this kind.  
“Shit, careful.” Sanji breathed against Zoro’s cock.  
Sanji groaned as he thrust into his own hand, butterflies tickling his lower stomach.  
Sanji panted against Zoro’s cock and whined in his throat.  
Shit. Zoro’s cock, okay, yeah, he could do this.  
Sanji pulled his hand away from his own cock for a moment, and moved his lips down Zoro’s own, licking and mouthing at the shaft.  
He closed his eyes and hummed, and Zoro pulled on Sanji’s hair lightly.  
“Ow, careful.” Sanji repeated.  
“Yeah, sorry, it’s just - good.”  
Zoro couldn't deal with the sensation of Sanji skirting around the length of his cock. He wasn't exactly about to risk injuring him by shoving it down his throat, so he threw his head back and swore before looking down at the cook again.  
"Fucking hell, love-cook, come here -" he grumbled, pulling a very surprised-looking Sanji up from the floor and into his lap, facing him, then wrapped a hand around both of their dicks.  
"This okay?"  
“Shit, fuck, yeah, yeah that’s good.” Sanji almost whimpered, moving his hips slowly into Zoro’s hand.  
“It feels kinda...I dunno…” he moaned gently.  
Sanji lowered his head to rest it against Zoro’s shoulder.  
“You feel good.” Sanji finally concluded.  
“Mm.” Zoro breathed, and stroked his hand around both his and Sanji’s cocks.  
The cook inhaled sharply when Zoro gave a gentle squeeze, and swallowed thickly.  
“Oh, god.” he panted, his breath hot against Zoro’s neck.  
The feeling of Sanji sighing against his skin made Zoro hiss in a breath through his teeth. He laughed gently at the way Sanji clung to him and grinned.  
"You look good like this, y'know," he mused. Sanji mumbled something into his neck that could have been 'shut the hell up', so Zoro retaliated by stroking his thumb over the leaking tip of Sanji's cock, making the muscles in the chef's thighs jump as he squeezed them tightly around Zoro.  
“I feel kinda close, I think, I dunno.” Sanji said as he brought his head up from Zoro’s neck.  
When he got himself off, it was pretty easy to tell when he was going to cum, but when someone else was touching him, he wasn’t as certain.  
“Yeah?” Zoro breathed, squeezing their dicks together again.  
“Shit, Zoro.” the cook swore.  
For someone with as little as experience as him, Zoro was definitely taking the lead with this, which Sanji would eventually end up bitching about, but in the moment it felt okay to just let himself be helped.  
“D-Didn’t think you’d look this good when...when you’re about to cum.” Zoro panted, his free hand squeezing Sanji’s hip.  
Sanji looked like he was going to open his mouth and retort for a moment, but then he squeezed his eyes shut and positively whined. The sound went straight to Zoro's crotch and he groaned quietly, watching Sanji's expression as he continued to stroke the pair of them.  
"What's the matter, huh?" he teased, his voice strained with the effort of keeping it level. Sanji just grabbed his shoulders and rested his damp forehead against the swordsman's.  
“You feel so good, I-I’m close.” he whimpered, moving his hips enthusiastically into Zoro’s grip.  
“Yeah, me too.” Zoro confessed, pressing his lips to Sanji’s sweaty cheek.  
“Zoro, shit, I...oh fuck, stupid idiot.” Sanji gasped out through moans.  
“Shut up, love-cook.” Zoro moaned, gritting his teeth and gasping against Sanji’s skin.  
“Why don’t you? Moss brain.” Sanji moaned.  
The two of them eventually ran out of retorts and Sanji pressed his mouth against Zoro’s, moaning against his tongue.  
Zoro hummed and sucked on Sanji’s tongue, another thing he’d seen in the cook’s porn comics.  
Sanji groaned and rocked his hips into Zoro's hand desperately; he was chasing his end with reckless abandon, leaving the swordsman grinning at how needy he was.  
It didn't take much longer for him to meet it and he came with a hoarse cry, covering Zoro's hand. Hopefully no one had heard that, though if they had, he doubted they’d say anything.  
Zoro, having more stamina than the cook, took a few moments longer, though he kept his hand around Sanji’s cock, stroking him to overstimulation.  
Sanji’s hips stuttered and he moaned and whimpered into Zoro’s neck.  
It was too much, far, far too much, and Zoro wasn’t even done yet.  
“Fuck, oh my god, marimo, fuck, please, oh, fuck.” he whimpered.  
Zoro groaned gutturally against Sanji’s neck as he too met his end.  
He growled and panted, almost animalistically, and finally pulled his hand away from their cocks.  
Sanji trembled in Zoro’s lap, and the swordsman held him with shaky, wet hands.  
Zoro exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment as the both of them took the time to steady themselves. When his breathing had finally levelled, he opened them again.  
"Sanji?" he murmured, the name feeling unfamiliar in his mouth. When was the last time he'd called him anything but shitty cook or love-cook? "You alright?"  
He had no idea what the time was, nor did he care. He was more than willing to sleep in the infirmary.  
“Mm. Didn’t think my first time would be with you, moss head.” he said sleepily.  
Zoro snorted and shook his head.  
“C’mon, go run a bath.” Zoro said, gently pulling Sanji off of his lap and helping him stand up on wobbly legs.  
Sanji sighed and pulled his underwear and slacks back on, and ran a hand through his hair.  
How he managed to look so effortlessly pretty was anyone's guess.  
Zoro followed suit, and got dressed himself.  
“You coming?” Sanji asked.  
“Gonna change the sheets. Doubt Chopper will want to see, uh, this.” Zoro said, motioning to the sweat marks on the bed.  
Sanji smiled a little and nodded.  
“Alright. I...I’ll join you for your watch.” Sanji said, then left for his bath.  
Zoro stripped the bed quietly.  
What did this mean for them? Were they, like - a thing now? He truthfully had no idea, though he guessed he'd have to ask when the cook came up to the crow's nest with him.  
The evening had... certainly put some things into perspective, at the very least.  
Once he was done, he wandered out into the cool night air and climbed up to begin his watch. Sanji followed not much later.  
Zoro opened his mouth, but he decided that they could sort it out tomorrow. He simply took Sanji's hand and let the chef rest his head on his shoulder, where he quickly fell asleep whilst the swordsman kept an eye out.


End file.
